


Maria and the Girls

by Lazydaily



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazydaily/pseuds/Lazydaily
Summary: A short story based off of Aesop's "The Ass and the Grasshopper"This is my interpretation of the story





	Maria and the Girls

Maria looked over at the other girls all chatting away. They were all so pretty and happy and everything Maria would never be. The girls were skinny and rich and they all had boyfriends on the football team and  _ they were just so pretty. _

 

“An ass having heard some grasshoppers chirping, was highly enchanted;”

 

Maria was absolutely enchanted by the sound of the girls’ laugh. It was like they practiced it in the

mirror for it to sound so perfect unlike Maria’s own; she snorted sometimes. Maria couldn’t seem to take her eyes off the girls. The thing she wanted to be most was skinny like those girls. They had everything that Maria wanted. Maria could buy makeup and get plastic surgery but getting skinny was difficult.

 

“and, desiring to possess the same charms of melody,demanded what sort of food they lived on to give them such beautiful voices.”

 

The next lunch period Maria had with the beautiful girls she watched carefully what they ate and asked around some. She was surprised to find that the girls only drank water around other people and rarely ate at home. Since these girls were doing it and were fine, Maria would be fine attempting the diet too, right?

 

“They replied, ‘The dew.’”

 

Maria went home and throughout all of the snacks she owned and gave her brother her lunch money for the week; she wouldn’t need it after all. She promised herself that she would be limited to 500 calories a day and after a few months she would finally be able to be like that group of girls.

 

“The ass resolved that he would only live upon dew, and in a short time died of hunger.”

 

Maria didn’t make it a couple of months. Maria made it one month before her body went into a coma and she didn’t wake up. Her mother pulled the plug a year later.

The story is by Aesop. I do not own the story of  _ The Ass and the Grasshopper _ .


End file.
